


Turnabout Gravity

by Bitter_As_Wormwood_13



Category: Gravity Falls, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen, In a world where we just ignore the Iris was Dahlia all along plot twist, we have "badly written action" by ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitter_As_Wormwood_13/pseuds/Bitter_As_Wormwood_13
Summary: Dipper and Mabel Pines are on a school trip to Ivy College, when they run into an old "friend"





	Turnabout Gravity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonlessnight125](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlessnight125/gifts), [Elizabethrzg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabethrzg/gifts).



> I still cannot write action scenes. 1/2 of this thing is an action scene. Rip me.

Mabel was the one who spotted it first. The school trip to Ivy College had been fairly boring, and while Dipper was taking intense notes, Mabel was watching the campus lovebirds. There was one couple she was looking at, specifically: a girl in a white dress with red braids adorning her head and a parasol, and a spiky-haired boy in a pink sweater. The two were hugging, with the boy facing Mabel. The girl turned to leave and something caught her eye.  
  
"Hey Dip-dop," Mabel whispered, poking her brother in the shoulder.

"What the heck, Mabel," Dipper whispered back, annoyed.

"Look at that girl over there, but keep your head down."

Cautiously, Dipper looked at who Mabel was pointing out. "And...?"

"Look at her EYES, Dipper." Dipper glanced at the girl's eyes and immediately jolted. "You see it too, don't you."

"B-but how, he's DEAD. He's been dead for an entire year!" Dipper stammered.

Mabel shrugged. "He was never dead, just forgotten. Now c'mon, let's go stop him." They ran off after the girl, hiding along the way as to not be spotted. Unbeknownst to them, they already had been.

"Dahlia Hawthorne" entered Ivy College's prestige science lab. Carefully, she strolled through aisles of vials, finally stopping at one shelf.

"What could Bill WANT?" Mabel whisper-yelled.

"Just shut up, okay, we don't want Bill to hear us," replied Dipper.

"TOO LATE!" an echoey voice yelled. In his non-corporeal form, Bill Cipher was usually a yellow, one-eyed triangle with a dapper sense of fashion. Whenever he possessed someone, he looked like a normal person with bright yellow eyes and slits for pupils. Neither was a pleasant sight, so when the Pines were confronted with Dahlia Hawthorne in all her possessed glory, they booked it into the lab.

When someone is possessed, they are not quite human and not quite demon. That was the only thing that wasn't absolute in this situation, because the girl-demon hybrid was most definitely chasing after the Pines, wildly swinging a parasol.

Crash! One of the freestanding shelves toppled with a hit. Strange scientific liquids spilled over the ground.

Smash! With another swing, a microscope got knocked off a table and fell to the floor, bringing a stand of test tubes with it.

Before any further damage could be caused or any teenagers could be killed, a young man's voice rang out. "Dollie? Are you okay? I saw some kids following you."

"YES, I AM FINE, FIRE BIRD," yelled back Bill.

"Uh... haha what?" the voice replied.

"THAT IS WHAT PHOENIX MEANS, IS IT NOT?"

"I guess so." He stepped into the science lab. It was the boy in the pink sweater!

Bill was distracted for a second, so Dipper took a run for it and tackled the body he was possessing to the floor.

Phoenix started trying to pry Dipper away. "Get off my girlfriend!" he yelled.

"That's not your girlfriend!" Dipper shot back. "MABEL! A little help over here?"

"I'm trying!" Mabel frantically dug through her bag.

Phoenix managed to pull Dipper off of Bill. As the possessed body stood up, it laughed.

"COME ON, ARIZONAN CITY, LET'S SHOW THESE KIDS," Bill yelled.

They stared into each others eyes. After an awkward silence, the he spoke. "You aren't my Dahlia, aren't you?"

"HUH?"

"You aren't my girlfriend!" Saying this, he pushed her away.

"FOUND IT!" Mabel yelled. She tossed a plastic baggie to Dipper.

"EAT GLITTER, CIPHER!" Dipper tossed a handful of the bag's contents at Phoenix's not-girlfriend. A puff of rainbow glitter exploded in the air and Dahlia fell to the floor coughing. Slowly, her eyes turned from yellow back to white.

"What did you DO?" Phoenix asked as she lay there, coughing.

"Non-toxic glitter," Mabel proudly replied. "Perfect for exorcising demons."

Dahlia slowly came to. "...Feenie?" she asked in between coughs.

"Dollie!" he cheered. He scooped her up in a hug.

"Looks like our job here is done, Dipstick!" Mabel said.

"Don't call me that," Dipper replied, annoyed. "We should probably get back to the tour group before they notice we're gone."

"Wait," said Phoenix. "Who are you and what were you doing?"

The twins glanced at each other. "Never mind all that," they said in unison. They walked off back to the quad.

As they were walking, Dipper said, "There's one thing I still wonder."

"What?"

"What sort of deal did that girl make?"

Epilogue:

Dahlia Hawthorne glanced at the small vial in her hand. The label read "atroquinine". "Thank you, Bill," she whispered.


End file.
